The Arrival of the clans
by Wildstar123456
Summary: My first fanfic! The life of Midnight/Wildpaw/Wildstorm/Wildstar. The stress of finding a new home. Plz R&R.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**Midnight: LeafClan Attack!**

**Me: No! No! i don't own Warriors!**

***Vanishes in pile of fur***

**Prologue**

A young warrior padded through the forest in search of prey. He parted his jaws to drink in scent. He smelled vole, mouse, and kittypet. He decided to go invesagate. He followed the scent trail to a holly bush. Then, he realized he was being watched. He looked around and noticed green eyes peering at him from the bush. "Tresspasser!"

**Sorry it's kinda short. I'm not very good at prologues. I'll post the next chapter after 3 reviews. I promise the actual chapters are longer. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I got impatient so here's the next chapter. I posted it because the last one was short and i might get more reviews.**

**Thanks for your comments!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Please! No!**

**Midnight: I don't have twolegs anymore because of you! Hissss!**

**Me: No! I only wrote the story. I don't own Warriors!**

**Chapter 1**

Midnight padded across the hard stuff on the ground to the kitchen. Her stomach was growling at her and she was longing to eat something. She padded up to her food bowl and her twoleg's kit gave her a pat on the head. Midnight purred and the kit smiled. Then, the kit gave her the food. The hard pellets rattled into the bowl. They looked unappetizing but she was starving. Midnight shoved her head in the food bowl. The food displeased her every time she ate it, but she ate it anyway. She finished the food and padded out her little door. Immediately, she spotted a plump squirrel. She almost never hunted because she was bad at it. Her mother was a rogue so she knew how. she dropped into a hunter's crouch and stalked behind the squirrel. She was right behind it when her twoleg let aut a sound that really hurt her ears.

The squirrel stood up and bolted away. Midnight was mad at her twoleg for scaring away the prey. she ran into the house to see wha was wrong. As soon as she entered she felt like her pelt was burning off. She went to the kitchen. There was an orange glow coming from the room. Then, she understood what the panic was for. _Fire!_

**Please R&R! I hope you liked the longer chapter. Sorry again for the short prologue. I'm on a car trip right now and typing out all of the chapters I've written down so far. I'll post the next one after 4 reviews. All I can tell you is it gets better. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. ( I didn't feel like doing something creative today )**

**Chapter 2**

Midnight turned and bolted out of the nest. She took a giant leap and scaled the fence. In panic, her paws took her deeper into the forest. she dove into a holly bush and trampled some of the grass to make a nest. Several worried thoughts flew through her mind. eventually tiredness took over and darkness flooded over her. she was dreaming of actually catching the squirrel by her nest when she woke up to rustling. Startled, she sat up. It took her a moment to realize she was in the forest. She peered out of the thickness of the branches to see a muscular tabby tom with amber eyes that seemed to peirce through her fur.

" Intruder!" he yelled. "Step out of the bush! This is ThunderClan territory!" he commanded.

Midnight stepped out of the bush, her fur crawling with fright.

"What is your name?" he asked.

" My name is Midnight." she said trying to keep her voice from shaking. She had heard about the wild cats that lived in the forest. Her friend had told her the cats ate kittypet bones.

" This is ThunderClan territory kittypet." The tom said.

"kittypet?" Midnight asked.

"yes."he replied. " your collar gives it away."

"I mean you no harm." she said. "my nest burned down."

"I see." he mewed, his aggression growing. "i'm sorry but I must defend my territory." He unsheathed his claws and drew his lips back in a snarl.

"I didn't want to bring this to fighting but it looks like you're not going to back down." She said preparing herself. She was confident because even though she was a so called 'kittypet' she knew some fighting moves.

" I'm not going to." he said. Suddenly, he pounced. Midnight rolled onto her back and pushed up at his underbelly. The tabby tom let out a screech of pain. Then, he got back on his feet. " You fight well for a kittypet." he commented. Then, he launched himself onto Midnight's shoulder. Pain peirced through her giving her an adrenaline rush. She tore herself free from the tom's teeth, twisted herself and grabbed the scruff on the back of his neck. She bit hard. The tom squealed like a kit and sat down. He started licking his wounds. " Okay, you're not a normal kittypet." he admitted. He stood up. " My name's Brambleclaw, I'm a warrior for ThunderClan."

" ThunderClan?" Midnight wondered out loud.

"Yes, ThunderClan. There are four clans living in this forest, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan. A clan is a group of cats who work together to survive. each clan has a medicine cat, a leader, a deputy, warriors, queens, kits, and apprentices. we believe that once a member of the clan dies they join StarClan."

"Interesting, tell me more." Midnight said.

"Well, it's almost dawn and my clan is expecting me back by then. Would you like to come with me?" he asked.

"Thank you, I would love to." she exclaimed.


	4. author's note URGENT

**author's note:**

**hey pplz im thinking i will delete this story because im suffering permanent writer's block! **

**:( plz tell me what you think... i think im going to do one where wildpaw is born into the clans. :) it would make things a whole less complicated. Thanks! **

**-Wildstar123456 **


End file.
